


My Undying Love For You 『 E R E R I 』

by toasted_kikii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eren and Levi - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mikasa x Eren, Sasha x Connie, Sexual, Sorry Not Sorry, cant smut yet sorry, cockblocks, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, erwin x levi, jeankasa - Freeform, krista x ymir, the smut might come who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasted_kikii/pseuds/toasted_kikii
Summary: 【 this fanfiction in inspired by the anime クズの本懐 (Scum's Wish) 】" Love isn't what everyone says. It's extremely difficult, as well as great and happy.I'm in love with one of my students. A sixteen year old boy. He is so amazing.I sometimes see him with another girl, and they seem to get along well. They always are together, as I know of. "When Levi gets a teaching job at Maria High School, he falls in love with one of his students. It isn't easy for Levi. He doesn't know if Eren is gay, like himself. And there is a girl with him all the time as well!Then Levi meets a fellow teacher; Erwin Smith. Levi realises he is in love as well. With that girl.They agree to pretend date for a while. Read on to see what happens!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "My Undying Love For You"! This is just a prologue, but the first chapter will come out when ever I write it. 
> 
> Please understand that the inspiration for this story is the anime Kuzu No Honkai. I got inspired of the love square and wanted to create a story similar to the anime.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and please read on !!

"That is all for today class!" I announced to my math class for the first time this year. "The bell is about to go, so please pack up."

I had just started teaching at Maria High School, and I'm teaching a bunch of year ten students. They're all very interesting students, and I know I'm going to actually like teaching them; not like at my last school.

There are some students that have captured my attention. First of all, Mikasa Ackerman; a very hardworking girl, whose grades are well above average. We are cousins. You can tell by our last names. She gets along with everyone. 

Next is, Armin Arlert. He is like a second Einstein! He is extremely smart and has a personality that goes well with it too. 

Lastly, is Eren Jaeger. I had already known him before teaching this class. For a couple years actually. I used to be close with him when he was thirteen. But since then, he had changed a lot. 

Let me be honest with you. I; Levi Ackerman is falling in love with sixteen year old, Eren Jaeger. Is that a good thing? I'm not sure. But I know that if I want him to be with me, I have some things I must get through. 

***

I eyed Eren from afar. It's a Tuesday lunch time, and I'm on playground duty. Perfect for watching students, especially the one I love. He is chatting with Mikasa as always. I cannot hear their conversation, but Eren appeared to be flustered a little. I growled silently.

Wait a second. Was I just jealous? It couldn't be. I never had gotten jealous in that way before. I mentally face palmed myself and I turned my head quickly and proceeded to walk away.

"O-Ow!" I groaned in pain, as I just bumped into someone's chest. Someone reasonably taller than me. I looked up and made eye contact with the eyes of a man. 

"Hey, Mr Ackerman." The tall man said. "Were you looking at those two as well?"

"Uhm..." I didn't answer. He looked a little intimidating.

"So you were," the mysterious man smiled. "I was watching them too. You see, I have feelings for that Mikasa girl. But Eren is just in my way." I hated the way he labeled Mikasa just then. She isn't an object.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Erwin Smith. Teacher of a year eleven English class." He answered. "You don't happen to be in love with Mikasa, now?"

"N-No! It's not her," I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "I-It's him..."

Erwin nods and smiles. "Then you're not in my way. We should talk more, sir."

"S-Sure" We ended up exchanging phone numbers for some reason. 

Erwin obviously wanted something from me. I could tell from his actions. And I kind of want something from him too. I don't know if I could do that, though.

The bell signalling the end of lunch soon rang. It was time for the last class of the day. I would teach Eren's class once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue for the story, and I'm sorry it's a bit short. I'm still planning the story :/
> 
> Please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on my writing whenever you want. I would love to improve my narrative writing skills. 
> 
> THANK YOU AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
